Doji-no-Kami
Doji era filho de Amaterasu The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer e foi um dos Kami que caíram dos Paraísos Celestiais no reino mortal, ao lado de seus irmãos. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Paraíso Desde o início dos tempos, o Lorde da Lua persegue a Dama do Sol acima do mundo. Um dia, ele a capturou e a luz dela se esvaneceu, lançando uma cortina de escuridão sobre a era das Cinco Raças. Após inúmeras estações, a Dama do Sol de a luz à Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 dez filhos: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, e Ryoshun, os Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Queda dos Kami Lendas afirmam que o Lorde da Lua, com ciúmes do amor da Dama do Sol pelos seus filhos, engoliu seus filhos Kami. Esse dia foi um dia sem luz, em que Amaterasu chorou por seus filhos. Mas ela impediu seu filho mais novo, Hantei, de ser engolido junto aos irmãos.Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Amaterasu treinou Hantei em artes marciais. Quando Hantei e o Lorde da Lua finalmente lutaram, ele abriu a barriga de seus pais e os seus irmãos saíram dela. Eles caíram do céu na Monte Seppun, exceto por um. O Lorde da Lua no último instante agarrou Fu Leng. Hantei brandiu sua espada uma vez mais e arrancou o braço do pai. Fu Leng tentou segurar Hantei enquanto os dois caíam, mas ele acabou atravessando a terra e indo parar no próprio Jigoku, onde foi perdido. O nome de Ryoshun foi esquecido em meio à história Fundando Rokugan A Criação da Humanidade Conforme o sangue de Onnotangu caía do Paraíso, ele caiu nas poças de lágrimas de Amaterasu. De cada poça, dois humanos surgiram, um homem e uma mulher, pois a humanidade foi criado da mistura das lágrimas da Dama do Sol e do sangue do Lorde da Lua. Lady Doji foi descoberta em uma praia por residentes de um vilarejo de pescadores e artesãos. Reconhecendo a natureza sobrenatural dela, eles a acolheram e cuidaram de seus ferimentos. Doji ficou fascinada com a miríade de culturas humanas diante dela, que já havia reivindicado a criação da arte, musica e da civilização; no entanto, ela ficou desesperada diante da violência que os humanos praticavam uns aos outros. Conflitos terminavam por onde ela passava, e suas palavra perfuravam o coração de todos aqueles que ousavam atacar seu povo. Nessa época seus irmãos já haviam encontrado ela, os enclaves costeiros foram unidos, todos abaixo da gentil orientação de Doji. Courts of Stone, pp. 52, 54 Torneio dos Kami Não mais imortais, os Kamis compartilharam o Ningen-dô com os humanos. Eles resolveram ensinar e guiar esses humanos, e fizeram um grande torneio para ver qual deles iria liderar essa nova terra que chamaram de Rokugan. Lorde Akodo derrotou Lady Doji, e quando ele foi lutar contra Hantei, quase se perdeu em sua fúria. Hantei virou essa ira contra o irmão e acabou saindo vitorioso. Após a sua coração ele passou a ser o Imperador, incumbindo cada um de seus irmãos com uma tarefa diferente. Fundadora do Clã Garça Doji deveria patrocinar as artes e promover a paz entre todos. Os Kami se descobriram em um reino mortal envolto por conflitos, crueldade e guerra. Doji resolveu levar ordem para tal reino selvagem. Dela, os povos primitivos aprenderam a escrita para que pudessem registrar suas conquistas, política para governarem seus assuntos, economia e comércio para gerenciarem suas riquezas, e arte e cultura para ergue-los de suas vidas miseráveis. Aqueles que foram tocados por ela se tornaram seguidores leais, os primeiros samurais do Clã Garça, a Família Doji. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) A língua emprega caracteres derivados da língua da Terra dos Quatro Rios, bem como elementos das línguas locais. Courts of Stone, p. 52 Casamento Após o primeiro Campeonato de Esmeralda, o Imperador Hantei e Kakita se tornaram rapidamente amigos. Doji foi prometida à Kakita, mas ele a desagradava. Ela requisitou que Kakita superasse três desafios, para que pudesse saber se era digno. O primeiro era trazer vida aos mortos. O segundo era medir o comprimento do mundo. O terceiro era mostrar a ela uma visão de absoluta beleza. Embora desanimado com tais tarefas aparentemente impossíveis, Kakita não desistiu. Kakita partiu nesse dia para buscar por respostas pelo Império, parando apenas para consultar com seu velho amigo Yasuki. Nos meses seguintes, a gêmea de Kakita, Kiyamori, cuidava de Lady Doji, contando histórias sobre a juventude de Kakita e revelando sua natureza nobre. Através desses contos, Doji se apaixonou por Kakita, e começou a segretamente torcer que ele fosse ter sucesso. Courts of Stone, p. 60 Para o primeiro desafio, ele fez um Biwa, um instrumento musical de corda, a partir de madeira morta. Para o segundo, ele explicou que o comprimento do mundo depende da companhia com quem se viaja, e viajando com Amaterasu, ele poderia ser percorrido em um único dia. Finalmente, para o terceiro desafio, Kakita sacou um espelho e mostrou à Doji o seu próprio reflexo, como uma visão de beleza absoluta. Eles se casaram logo depois e as festividades duraram sete dias. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer Shinsei Um dia de inverno com muita neve, um mendigo misterioso apareceu aos portões do Kyûden Doji. Lady Doji viu ele, um mendigo misterioso que a deixou curiosa quando recusou sua oferta de abrigo. Ela foi e sentou ao seu lado na neve. A conversa dos dois a fez perceber a beleza inerente ao mundo impermanente, encontrada até mesmo no menor dos flocos de neve. Através dessa lição, Doji resolveu viver prestando atenção a cada momento fugaz, a transcender a mortalidade através da apreciação da beleza, e ao fazê-lo, mostrou a todos o que significava viver uma vida nobre. Courts of Stone, p. 54 Guerra Contra Fu Leng Pouco tempo depois dos Kami começarem a dar ordem ao mundo, formarem os clãs e encontrarem seus seguidores, Fu Leng emergiu de seu lar subterrâneo. Ele controntou Hantei por não ter sido convidado ao Torneio dos Kami, e desafiou Hantei pelo direito de governar Rokugan. Togashi foi selecionado como o Campeão do Imperador, que por sua vez escolheu todas as vidas de Rokugan como a sua arma. Na Guerra Contra Fu Leng Império foi atacado por um exército da região que viria a ser chamada de as Terras Sombrias, liderado pelo Kami Caído Fu Leng. Foram eventualmente repelidos pelos Sete Trovões, no que ficou conhecido como o Dia do Trovão. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Nesse dia, Doji perdeu sua filha mais velha Doji Konishiko, que havia assumido o papel de seu irmão gêmeo como Trovão da Garça quando Doji Yasurugi foi assassinado por um monstro quando Shinsei convocava heróis. Courts of Stone, p. 56 Mesmo assim, em seu sono, Lady Doji via imagens de sua filha perdida, e ela foi convencida de que Konishiko de alguma forma ainda estava presa ao reino dos vivos. Jurando encontrar sua irmã mais velha, o filho mais novo Doji Hayaku embarcou sozinho para as Terras Sombrias, retornando três anos depois com Shukujo, a espoda forjada por seu irmão Yasurugi. Courts of Stone, p. 61 A Partida do Ki-Rin Após a derrota de Fu Leng, Shinjo e seu clã foram incumbidos de garantir que não haveria ameaças à Rokugan fora de suas fronteiras. Lady Doji ficou muito triste ao ver Shinjo partir, as irmãs sempre haviam sido próximas, e ela deu a Shinjo um belo leque que ela mesmo pintara, para lembrá-la de seus laços, Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 11 quando sua irmã deixou Rokugan no ano de 45. Across the Burning Sands, by Daniel Lovat Clark Desaparecimento de Doji Lady Doji viveu muito mais que o seu marido mortal, Kakita. Quando ela soube da morte de Hida, o último de seus irmãos divinos, ela andou até um afloramento rochoso na costa abaixo do Kyûden Doji ao pôr do sol e ergueu os braços, aguardando pelas ondas. Conta-se que ela foi carregada por uma grande onda logo quando os últimos raios de Amaterasu caíam sobre ela. Espera-se que todo os Campeões do Clã Garça All Crane Clan Champions passem uma noite no Repouso da Senhora, orando por sabedoria e orientação para sua ancestral divina. Durante o Festival do Crisântemo anual, jovens de todos os clãs se reúnem no lugar e adornam a rocha com flores em veneração a Lady Doji. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 43 Seu segundo filho, Doji Nio, Courts of Stone, p. 67 se tornou o Campeão da Garça. Legado Dizem que com uma palavra, Doji conseguia desfazer as situações mais perigosas, e os cortesãos do Clã Garça seguiram os seus passos. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 222 Doji também criou o Ritual da Cerimônia do Chá, quando serviu chá pela primeira vez para o Imperador. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 213 O centro de poder ancestral do clã foi chamado de Kyûden Doji em sua honra. Categoria:Kami Categoria:Líderes do Clã Garça